1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a press for use in conjunction with embroidery machines or the like whereby the cloth or other materials prior to stitching or embroidering is positioned under tension in a conventional embroidery frame in a fast, efficient manner which insures uniform tension of the cloth or other materials within the frame regardless of the thickness or cloth or other material construction.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
It is common to embroider names, trademarks or designs on shirts, hats, jackets and other apparel as well as other articles and in recent years such personalized items have been increasing in demand. Prior to embroidering, a shirt or other textile article is conventionally placed in an embroidery frame comprising of inner and outer cylindrically or other shaped rings which are manually forced together (assembled) with the cloth or other materials therebetween under tension. The embroidery frame thus provides a flat, circular or other shaped area for embroidering from which the frame is removed after the embroidery operation is completed.
It is not uncommon for the embroidery frame to comprise a pair of cylindrically or other shaped frames formed from plastic or other materials which may become distorted after continuous use and be difficult to manually assemble. Also, as the thickness of various types of fabrics differs it is oftentimes impossible for the user to manually assemble the frame since sufficient hand pressure cannot be applied. Additionally, certain fabrics have a stiff or "boardy" hand and even though they are of a relatively thin thickness they are difficult if not impossible to manually frame.
With the disadvantages and knowledge of manually framing cloth for embroidering the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a simple, economical embroidery frame press which can be utilized with a minimum of strength and effort;
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an embroidery frame press which will provide a frame of cloth or other materials having uniform tension throughout;
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an embroidery frame press having suitable counter space for convenience and ease in operation;
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an emboridery frame press having a plunger head which can be quickly changed to adapt to various frame sizes and configurations.
Other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as the invention herein is set forth below in greater detail.